


fuzzybrain

by CeruleanWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, they get high basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: Gon and Killua get high off some strange island plants.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 25





	fuzzybrain

**Author's Note:**

> i... i have no reasoning behind this. i just wanted to write them get high ok
> 
> title is based off of the song fuzzybrain by dayglow

“Gosh, can’t believe I’m back here after so long,” Gon murmurs as the ship approaches Whale Island. “It’s been years since I took the Hunter Exam, and—” he pauses to look at Killua— “how long has it been since I brought you here for the first time?”

Killua stops to think about that, tilting his face up to the ocean breeze as he does so. “Four or five years, I’d say,” he says after a long moment, looking at his best friend in surprise. “It’s flown by, hasn’t it? I miss those days sometimes.”

Gon hums in agreement. They fall silent for a while, simply enjoying the beautiful sunny day, until Gon speaks up. “I wrote Aunt Mito this time. She’s actually expecting us. She really likes you, you know—she said she thinks you’re sweet.”

“I’m flattered,” Killua says with a grin. “It’ll be nice to see her again.”

The ship eventually comes to a halt at one of Whale Island’s many docks, allowing the passengers to disembark. Gon and Killua set off for Gon’s childhood home, and on the way, Gon admires the scenery. He’s been homesick since the moment he last left.

“Oh, wow, it’s right there,” Killua breathes out in shock as the first glimpse of the large house comes into view. “Man, I never thought I’d miss this place so much.”

“I mean, it’s basically your home now, too,” Gon teases, playfully bumping Killua’s shoulder with his own.

Killua doesn’t know why his cheeks heat up at that.

Mito is outside hanging up laundry as Gon and Killua arrive. She doesn’t notice them at first, but once she hears the crunch of footsteps against gravel behind her, she immediately whips around. The next thing Gon and Killua know, Mito is hugging them, going on and on about how much she missed them. Gon, laughing, hugs back tightly, equally glad to see his Aunt Mito again.

“My goodness, I missed you boys so much,” Mito says as she ushers them inside. “Gon! Killua! Since when did you two get so tall? You’re both taller than me at this point!” She leads them through the house, catching them up on what’s different since they last visited. “So, I dusted and cleaned your room for you, Gon, and I set out a futon if you’re wanting to use that! Otherwise… I dunno, I feel like you two just go off on your own, so just give me a call if you need anything, ‘kay?”

After thanking Mito, Gon and Killua head up to Gon’s room, which looks sparkling clean—Mito must have just cleaned it today in preparation for their arrival. The sunlight streams through the open windows, bathing the room in an inviting warmth, and the breeze ruffles the curtains and breathes new life into the room.

Gon flops down onto the bed, inhaling the fresh scent of clean linen. “I’m so _tired_ ,” he sighs. “Want to take a nap for a little while?” Gon pats the spot beside him on the bed, too lazy to pull back the duvet and climb underneath—he prefers to sleep on top for now.

Killua obliges, dropping his bags on the floor for now, and lies down next to Gon on the bed. There are only the faint sounds of people on the streets below and the _whoosh_ of the breeze in the room, lulling both Gon and Killua to sleep within minutes. They need it—they’re extremely tired from their journey back to Whale Island.

-

“Gon! Killua! Dinner!” Mito hollers from downstairs, effectively rousing Gon and Killua from their impromptu nap. The sun is setting already, and the entire island seems to glow orange because of it.

Mito has gone all-out with this meal. Around ten different dishes adorn the dining room table, each one impeccably garnished. Upon seeing the delicious-looking spread, Gon and Killua have never felt so hungry.

“Thank you very much for having me,” Killua says to Mito once they’re all seated. “Y’know, I did miss this place quite a bit. It’s good to be back.”

Mito smiles warmly and says, “It’s no problem. You can come visit whenever you like.” She pauses, looking between Gon and Killua, and adds, “You can call me Aunt Mito, too—don’t be shy!”

Killua, unsure of what to do, looks to Gon for help. Gon merely nods in confirmation.

“Oh,” Killua says sheepishly, his cheeks reddening just the slightest bit. “I’ll do that, then.”

Overall, the meal is very pleasant. Gon and Killua talk about their most recent adventures and the friends they’ve made along the way while Mito listens intently. She’s extremely supportive of both of them.

After dinner, Gon and Killua go back upstairs to unpack their stuff. “I love being here,” Killua says in a hushed tone—he’s almost shy to make that confession. “I hope I’m not being annoying to your aunt.”

“C’mon, we love having you here,” Gon reassures him. After putting his clothes in the closet, Gon adds, “You deserve better than whatever the heck your family does to you.”

Killua hums in response. “I guess you’re right. Hey, uh…” He pauses to pull out a jar of what looks to be dried plants. “What is this? There’s, like, three more jars of this, too.”

Gon hurries over to peer over Killua’s shoulder. “They’re plants I collected from all over the island that were special in some way,” he explains. “What do the labels say? I think I labelled them with what made them different.”

“This one says ‘Sweet’,” Killua says, looking down to read the other jars’ labels. “Oh. This one says ‘Fuzzy feeling’, what is that?”

Gon grins and snatches the jar away, squinting to see the texture of the dried leaves. “Well, when I ate some of this one, I got this fuzzy feeling in my head and my limbs felt all light. I thought it was nice, so I saved some of the plants!”

It’s silent between them as Killua observes the dried plant carefully. At last, though, Killua breaks the silence with “Do you think we should smoke it?”

“Smoke it?” Gon raises an eyebrow at that suggestion. “Why?”

“Well, some of my family at home smoke weird plants sometimes and it makes them feel fuzzy, so maybe this is the same kind of thing,” Killua explains with a shrug. “We don’t have to, though, it is kinda weird anyway—”

“Let’s do it! I’m curious!”

So, following what Killua observed from his family, he wraps up a bit of the dried plant in a piece of paper, creating a thin tube with the plant inside—a joint, he heard his brother call it once. “What now?” Killua asks, unsurely holding up the joint.

Gon hums in thought. “I guess we have to light the end,” he guesses. “Let’s go build a fire outside and then we can try it!”

They hurry down the stairs, brushing past Mito, who’s cleaning up in the kitchen, and head out to the backyard. Gon gathers enough firewood to last them a few hours and builds up a solid base for the fire. Within minutes, they have a high-burning, crackling fire, effectively illuminating most of the backyard. Gon and Killua sit on the grass, giddy excitement bubbling in their stomachs. Trying something daring like this is one of their favourite pastimes.

“You do the honours,” Killua says once they’re seated, carefully handing the blunt to Gon. Gon takes it and puts the very end into the fire to light it, right at the base of the flame.

Gon holds the lit blunt for a moment, almost unsure of what to do. He eventually puts the unlit end to his lips and takes a long drag off of it, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. “Wow,” he says at last, passing the joint back to Killua. “This is kinda fun! Try it!”

“So you just… breathe in?” Killua narrows his eyes almost suspiciously before copying Gon’s actions, taking in a long exhale off the end. However, he immediately starts coughing—that rough feeling of smoke against his throat wasn’t at all pleasant.

Gon leans forward, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “You okay?”

Killua sighs, passing the blunt back to Gon once more. “Uh-huh,” he answers, clearing his throat for good measure. “Wasn’t expecting it to be that scratchy. I have no idea how you did that without coughing!”

They take turns breathing in the smoke for the next few minutes until the joint is more or less spent. Killua drops the end into the dirt and puts it out. By now, they’re both starting to feel the effects of the fuzzy-brain plant. Gon and Killua lean back into the grass next to the fire, gazing up at the stars as they continue with their conversation.

“This is so much fun,” Gon says, closing his eyes briefly. “My head’s starting to feel fuzzy again—we gotta do this more!”

Killua only hums in response.

They stay like that, a comfortable silence settling over them, for a few minutes. The effects are really starting to set in at this point, and to Killua, it almost seems like time is slowing down. He stares into the fire’s flame, limbs so light he feels like he’s on a cloud.

Meanwhile, Gon sits up, quite enjoying the dizzy-fuzzy feeling he gets from this. He looks at Killua, who’s still lying in the grass, and takes time to study Killua’s features. The golden light from the fire shines beautifully on Killua’s pale skin, and the flame itself reflects in Killua’s clear blue eyes. Gon can’t help but admire.

“Hey, Killua?”

Killua hums in reply.

“You’re really pretty,” Gon blurts out. His mental filter isn’t quite working right now. He can’t exactly _think straight_.

Killua blinks at Gon in surprise. He sums up all his strength to sit up, his muscles almost feeling like jelly. “You think so?” he breathes, cheeks heating up from the compliment. Maybe it was just the fire, right?

Gon nods sheepishly. “I know so,” he says in a tone that Killua doesn’t dare to challenge. On any other day, Killua would say that’s embarrassing, but right here, right now, it just feels _right_.

Killua turns to look right at Gon, blinking at him through tired eyes. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he confesses right then. “I really like you. I hope it can always be like this.”

“Oh,” Gon almost whispers, reddening upon hearing that confession. “Gosh, Killua, I really like you too. I’m so glad we met, y’know? I have no idea what I would have done without you.” He leans back against the grass, eyelids drooping—he’s about to fall asleep right here in the backyard.

With a pleased hum, Killua follows suit, gazing up at the stars as his thoughts race. It admittedly takes him a while to fall asleep, but by then, the fire is well on its way to dying out. Gon’s presence is enough to comfort Killua into falling into a light sleep.

-

When Killua wakes again, all he can think about is _cold_. He’s shivering all over—it has to be about midnight by now, and his clothes are damp from the dew that set in. His head no longer feels fuzzy and his limbs feel heavy once again—the effects from the strange plant must have worn off. It just feels dark and cold everywhere. The fire had long since burnt out and there’s no more light being emitted by the house.

Killua reaches to wake Gon up. He realises his limbs are even _heavier_ than normal, most likely due to fatigue. He wishes for nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for hours.

Gon and Killua make their way inside the house, careful as to not disturb Mito. They change into some sleep clothes and climb right into bed without another word, preferring to stay silent in the comfort of each other for now. It seems to both of them that as soon as their head hits the pillow, they’re out like a light.

-

Gon wakes first the next morning. The clock-radio on his desk reads that it’s almost noon—they’ve easily slept most of the day away! He stirs and stretches, rousing Killua in the process.

“Morning,” Killua says, voice still raspy from sleep. “That was fun last night. It felt nice to let go and have fun after so long.”

“It was so much fun,” Gon agrees with a tired smile.

The faint lingering memories of their confessions were like fog in their minds—they couldn’t exactly pinpoint what they had said the night before, but neither of them decide to address it—could it be that they’ve been wanting to say those things for way too long?

Killua yawns and stretches, not even moving to sit up. “Anyway, we don’t have to get out of bed yet, right? I’d rather just lie here for a bit.”

“Nah,” Gon assures him. “We can stay here all day if you’d like.”

And that’s just what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far! you can follow me on tumblr @the-ultimate-oof if you so desire ;)


End file.
